thecauldronpubfandomcom-20200214-history
Romanian
Whats up, non-magical world? * Cum mai merge, lume non magica? * Cum mai merge, lume non magică? My name is Matthew and I’m a designer, a technologist, a former reading teacher, and... a geek. * Eu sunt Matthew si sunt designer, inginer, fost profesor de lectura si... tocilar. * Eu sunt Matthew și sunt designer, inginer, fost profesor de lectură și... tocilar. And this is a Kickstarter Project for The Cauldron, a Wizarding Pub and Inn located in London, where the magic of the wizarding universe comes to life through technology and the internet of things. * Acesta este un proiect Kickstarter pentru The Cauldron, un pub si han al Vrajitorilor in Londra, unde magia universului vrajitorilor este adusa la viata prin tehnologie si Internet of Things. * Acesta este un proiect Kickstarter pentru The Cauldron, un pub și han al Vrăjitorilor în Londra, unde magia universului vrăjitorilor este adusă la viață prin tehnologie și Internet of Things. I would like your help in funding and your co-participating in designing and filling the Cauldron with Magic. * As avea nevoie de ajutorul vostru pentru finantare si de implicarea voastra in conturarea si umplerea Cauldron-ului cu magie. * Aș avea nevoie de ajutorul vostru pentru finanțare și de implicarea voastră în conturarea și umplerea Cauldron-ului cu magie. It’s possible to take the ideas that we’ve been reading about for years and make them a reality. * Este posibil sa luam ideile despre care am citit in toti acesti ani si sa le facem sa devina realitate. * Este posibil să luăm ideile despre care am citit în toți acești ani și să le facem să devină realitate. What I call the Magic of Things. Let me show you. * Ceea ce eu numesc Magia Lucrurilor (Magic of Things). Haideti sa va arat. * Ceea ce eu numesc Magia Lucrurilor (Magic of Things). Haideți să vă arăt. The Cauldron is a wizarding pub in London where we use technology to make magic feel real. * The Cauldron este un pub al vrajitorilor in Londra unde folosim tehnologia sa facem magia sa para reala. * The Cauldron este un pub al vrăjitorilor în Londra unde folosim tehnologia să facem magia să pară reală. A small and shabby-looking pub, inspired by the writings of authors like Rowling, Tolkien, and Lewis, where you can feel like you are at the threshold of the magical world. * Un pub mic si ponosit, inspirat din scrierile autorilor ca Rowling, Tolkien si Lewis, unde te poti simti in pragul lumii magice. * Un pub mic și ponosit, inspirat din scrierile autorilor ca Rowling, Tolkien și Lewis, unde te poți simți în pragul lumii magice. Much of the magic in the pub will be controlled with a magic wand. We can use the type of technology found in key fobs and touch-sensitive surfaces to design a wand that works with touch and voice controls. * O mare parte a magiei din pub va fi controlata cu o bagheta magica. Putem folosi tehnologia din brelocurile magnetice si suprafetele touch ca sa proiectam o bagheta care functioneaza prin atingere si controlul vocii. * O mare parte a magiei din pub va fi controlată cu o baghetă magică. Putem folosi tehnologia din brelocurile magnetice și suprafețele touch ca să proiectăm o baghetă care funcționează prin atingere și controlul vocii. For example, when controlling the lights. * De exemplu, controlul luminilor. * De exemplu, controlul luminilor. Or when lighting a fire. * Sau cand aprinzi un foc. * Sau când aprinzi un foc. We can use touch-sensitive and auto-refill technology at the bar. * Putem folosi tehnologii touch si de umplere automata la bar. * Putem folosi tehnologii touch și de umplere automată la bar. If we can raise enough money to have an inn as well as a pub, a wand can be used instead of a room key. * Daca vom strange suficienti bani pentru a avea si un han pe langa pub, o bagheta poate fi folosita drept cheie de la camera. * Dacă vom strânge suficienți bani pentru a avea și un han pe lângă pub, o baghetă poate fi folosită drept cheie de la cameră. We can use magnetism to make candles float in mid-air. * Putem folosi magnetismul pentru a face lumanarile sa pluteasca in aer. * Putem folosi magnetismul pentru a face lumânările să plutească în aer. Our Silver Tier Kickstarter Backers and above will have their names written in Permanent Ink in the pub. * Sustinatorii nostri Kickstarter de nivel Silver sau mai inalt vor avea numele scrise in Cerneala Permanenta in pub. * Susținătorii noștri Kickstarter de nivel Silver sau mai înalt vor avea numele scrise în Cerneală Permanentă în pub. And some magical elements, like moving photos, don’t require a wand. * Iar cateva elemente magice, precum fotografiile vii, nu au nevoie de o bagheta. * Iar câteva elemente magice, precum fotografiile vii, nu au nevoie de o baghetă. Our Gold Kickstarter Backers and above will have their moving photos hanging in the pub. * Sustinatorii nostri Kickstarter de nivel Gold sau mai inalt vor avea propriile lor fotografii vii agatate in pub. * Susținătorii noștri Kickstarter de nivel Gold sau mai înalt vor avea propriile lor fotografii vii agățate în pub. Our food menu will feature the dishes described in your favorite books. * Meniul nostru de mancare va contine bucatele descrise in cartile voastre preferate. * Meniul nostru de mâncare va conține bucatele descrise în cărțile voastre preferate. And our drinks menu will be inspired by descriptions found in those same sources. * Si meniul nostru de bauturi va fi inspirat de descrierile gasite in aceleasi surse. * Și meniul nostru de băuturi va fi inspirat de descrierile găsite în aceleași surse. Every aspect of the pub will be designed so that the more you know about these sources and their roots, the more you will take from your experience. * Fiecare aspect al pub-ului va fi proiectat astfel incat cu cat stiti mai multe despre aceste surse si originile lor, cu atat mai mult va veti bucura de experienta voastra. * Fiecare aspect al pub-ului va fi proiectat astfel încât cu cât știți mai multe despre aceste surse și originile lor, cu atât mai mult vă veți bucura de experiența voastră. So, how are we going to make this happen and how do you fit into the picture? * Deci cum vom face asta si cum va puteti implica voi? * Deci cum vom face asta și cum vă puteți implica voi? I have a creative vision, but I am just one fan; you have ideas too. * Eu am o viziune creativa, dar sunt un singur fan; si voi aveti idei. * Eu am o viziune creativă, dar sunt un singur fan; și voi aveți idei. The Cauldron has a wiki, where anyone can submit and vote on ideas about the types of magic they want to see us make. * The Cauldron are un wiki, unde oricine poate adauga si vota idei despre tipurile de magie pe care vor sa le implementam. * The Cauldron are un wiki, unde oricine poate adăuga și vota idei despre tipurile de magie pe care vor să le implementăm. Leading up to the pub’s opening we will host a series of Wizarding Hackathons in cities around the world, where fans can come together, take ideas from the wiki, and invent magic. Which we will then use as we design different aspects of the Cauldron. * Inainte de deschiderea pub-ului vom gazdui o serie de Hackathon-uri de Vrajitorie in orase din jurul lumii, unde fanii se pot intalni, prelua idei din wiki si crea magie. Pe acestea le vom folosi pe masura ce vom proiecta diferite aspecte ale The Cauldron. * Înainte de deschiderea pub-ului vom găzdui o serie de Hackathon-uri de Vrăjitorie în orașe din jurul lumii, unde fanii se pot întâlni, prelua idei din wiki și crea magie. Pe acestea le vom folosi pe măsură ce vom proiecta diferite aspecte ale The Cauldron. You can back the Cauldron through several tiers of support. Check out our website and Kickstarter page for more details. * Puteti sustine The Cauldron prin mai multe tipuri de pachete. Cautati pe website-ul nostru si pe pagina de Kickstarter mai multe detalii. * Puteți susține The Cauldron prin mai multe tipuri de pachete. Căutați pe website-ul nostru și pe pagina de Kickstarter mai multe detalii. Please back the Cauldron and help give life to the ideas that millions of people around the world have been reading about for years. * Va rog sa sustineti The Cauldron si sa ne ajutati sa aducem la viata idei despre care milioane de oameni din jurul lumii au citit ani de zile. * Vă rog să susțineți The Cauldron și să ne ajutați să aducem la viață idei despre care milioane de oameni din jurul lumii au citit ani de zile. Please visit thecauldron.io and back this project. Check out the first episode of our podcast and follow us on Twitter. If you back this project, when you next visit London, you’ll have a wizarding pub waiting where you can have a pick-me-up and a bite to eat, and enjoy being at the threshold of the magical world. * Vizitati thecauldron.io si sustineti acest proiect. Ascultati primul episod din podcast-ul nostru si urmariti-ne pe Twitter. Daca sustineti acest proiect, la urmatoarea vizita in Londra, veti avea un pub al vrajitorilor unde veti gasi bauturi revigorante si gustari, in timp ce va veti bucura sa va aflati in pragul lumii magice. * Vizitați thecauldron.io și sustineți acest proiect. Ascultați primul episod din podcast-ul nostru și urmăriți-ne pe Twitter. Dacă susțineți acest proiect, la următoarea vizită în Londra, veți avea un pub al vrăjitorilor unde veți găsi băuturi revigorante și gustări, în timp ce vă veți bucura să vă aflați în pragul lumii magice. The Cauldron is a fan fiction and literary pub, and we will encourage our visitors to bring with them and donate a copy of their favorite book, which we will then give to reading classrooms in need. * The Cauldron este pub literar si de fictiune a fanilor si ii vom incuraja pe vizitatorii nostri sa aduca si sa doneze o copie a cartii lor preferate, pe care o vom darui claselor de lectura care au nevoie. * The Cauldron este pub literar și de ficțiune a fanilor și îi vom încuraja pe vizitatorii noștri să aducă și să doneze o copie a cărții lor preferate, pe care o vom dărui claselor de lectură care au nevoie.